Aftermath of the Sailor War
by mmmorangechicken
Summary: What happens after the defeat of Galaxia and peace returns to Earth.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not owned by the creator of this fanfiction. All rights reserved to the creator.

**Background**

The Sailor Senshi has been saving the universe for generations. The members change from good to evil many times throughtout their journey. This story takes place after the end of Galaxia so the Sailor Stars and other Sailor Scouts that are no longer around will not be mentioned.

**Sailor Moon** is the leader of all the senshi. She is known around the regular world as Usagi Tsukino. Over time Usagi has grown to be a true leader defeating all that threaten to destroy peace on Earth. She uses the power of the Moon to vanquish evil foes. She also tends to be quite a clutz and is often making mistakes. She loves to sleep and eat.

**Sailor Mercury** is known around the regular world as Ami Mizuno. The so called "book worm" of the senshi, she is always using her mind to help win battles. She loves to swim like Sailor Neptune.

**Sailor Mars** is known around the regular world as Rei Hino. She is powerful spiritually and her motto is "Do not depend on men!"

**Sailor Jupiter** is known around the regular world as Makoto Kino. She is boy crazy, extremely nice, and is a great cook.

**Sailor Venus** is known around the regular world as Minako Aino. She is also boy crazy and wants to become an idol someday. Her motto is "If you fall down, life yourself up."

**Sailor Mini-Moon** is the daughter of Sailor Moon from the 30th Century. She is known around the regular world as Chibiusa Tsukino. She often travels to the past to assist the senshi in their battles.

There also exists the outer senshi which come from the outer solar system.

**Sailor Uranus** is known around the regular world as Haruka Tenoh. She is fond of racing and is very close to Michiru.

**Sailor Neptune** is known around the regular world as Michiru Kaioh. She loves swimming and is talented with the violin and most music types. Her favorite food is sashimi and she is very close to Haruka.

**Sailor Saturn** is known around the regular world as Hotaru Tomoe. She is good friends with Chibiusa and is very powerful.

**Sailor Pluto** is known around the regular world as Setsuna Meiou. She enjoys shopping during her free time.

**Tuxedo Mask** is not a member of the Sailor Senshi, but he does assist them many times and is even noted at the Guardian of the Earth. He is Sailor Moon's boyfriend and is known around the regular world as Mamoru Chiba.


	2. Episode 201: It Isn't Over

**Episode 201: It Isn't Over Until The Fat Lady Sings**

My name is Usagi Tsukino, I'm seventeen years old, I am in the the 11th grade, and three years ago I destroyed what the sailor senshi all have thought to be the most difficult enemy we have ever encountered. Her name was Galaxia and she nearly destroyed everything I held sacred until we defeated her. Since her fall, enemies have been scarce and most of the senshi and I live normal lives.

Mamo-Chan decided not to go to abroad after the events that occured with Galaxia and our relationship has truly evolved since then. Minako-Chan and Makoto-Chan finally have good boyfriends and Ami-Chan finally is with the man of her dreams. Rei-Chan hasn't found a special person yet, but she is happy regardless.

Haruka-Chan and Michiru-Chan have not been seen since the events with Galaxia and I imagine that they are very happy somewhere by the ocean with Michiru-Chan swimming and playing her violin for Haruka-Chan, while Haruka-Chan rides her bike around the beach.

I have plans with Mamo-Chan to watch the new Sailor Moon movie so I will have to get back to this later...

Usagi throws her pencil and journal on the floor and runs downstairs where Mamoru-Chan awaits her.

"Usagi I've been waiting for twenty minutes...are you ever going to be ready to go? It's just a movie." Mamoru-Chan said as he put on his sunglasses to demonstrate his desire to get going.

"Mamo-Chan I'm sorry, it's just that I want this to be perfect since this movie is so special." Usagi-Chan responds with a bright smile.

"Haha alright Usagi-Chan, I understand." Mamoru-Chan says as he lifts his sunglasses up and looks at Usagi run around the house getting ready. He is astonished to really think that they can be doing this after all the troubles they had endured together.

"MAMO-CHAN!" Usagi-Chan yelled with a look of death across her face.

Mamoru-Chan came out of his daze to find Usagi-Chan around his arm dragging him out of the house. He laughed yet again and they left for the Juuban Movie Theater. Usagi-Chan loves riding in Mamo-Chan's red convertible car that he recently purchased because of his hard work as an aide at a local psychiatric office. She looked up at the tall buildings as they approached the movie theater and the wind simply didn't seem to feel right to Usagi-Chan.

When they entered the theater Usagi-Chan kept thinking about the wind didn't feel right, that was until she saw all the delicious-looking snacks that were at the concession stand.

"MAMO-CHAN! I'm so hungry!" Usagi-Chan wailed as she ran to the tasty snacks. Cotton Candy was one of her favorite treats and buying it pink always reminded her of her daughter she would one day have, that she also fought with in earlier days.

"Usagi-Chan, the Sailor Moon movie is the talk of the city and I think you better go ahead and get us some seats to make sure we don't end up standing during the movie like that last we were here." Mamoru-Chan said with a slight smirk.

He thought to their last visit at the Juuban Theater...Usagi-Chan spent so much time trying to decide what she wanted and the line for the food was so long that they ended up standing during the move, and since Usagi-Chan is such a crybaby; Mamoru-Chan ended up carrying her for a good hour.

"Alright Mamo-Chan, Don't worry...Last time's events won't occur again." Usagi-Chan said with a bright smile as she ran off to find their movie spot and get some seats.

When she finally found the spot she went inside and was lucky to find two seats in the heavy pack of people that were awaiting the release of the new movie Sailor Moon. It was Usagi-Chan's curiousness to see how she would be portrayed in a movie that made this movie all the more special to her. When the commercials ended and the movie began, Usagi-Chan began to want Mamoru-Chan's arm to lean on, but he was nowhere to be found in the theater spot.

When the movie finally started, Usagi-Chan was amazed at how different her character was from the reality. In the movie, Sailor Moon has long blonde hair like Minako-Chan and she has spunk more like Makoto-Chan that Usagi-Chan would never possess. As the movie progressed and Sailor Moon destroyed monster after monster, Usagi-Chan began to worry about Mamoru-Chan's whereabouts.

"I wonder what's taking him so long? Maybe the popcorn machine is out of butter and he decided to wait for them to reload it. He's so sweet" Usagi-Chan thought out loud as she smiled, but her smile faded as the movie kept moving on.

She finally left the theater spot after another twenty minutes to go and see what was up with Mamoru-Chan and her snacks.

"Uh! This door won't budge!" Usagi-Chan said as she pushed hard on the door to the theater spot, but it wouldn't budge. She went back into the theater spot and the entire audience was completely wiped out and in a deep sleep. She was so preoccupied wondering where Mamoru-Chan was and how her character was portrays she didn't notice everyone around her passing out. Rei-Chan would probably expect this of her she knew though.

Usagi-Chan ran into the dark hallway leading the door and transformed just in case.

"MOON SUPERNOVA POWER" Usagi-Chan yelled.

Her clothes became replaced with her Sailor Scout outfit. Her hands were covered with white gloves, earring with little crescent moons popped under her ears, a ribbon wrapped around her neck, a white skirt popped out under a white blouse, and white boots came up her legs. Wings began to attach themselved to the back of her outfit and she grabbed a weapon out of her hair that resemled a staff. Sailor Moon brought her hands together and called upon her inner strength to destroy the door that blocked her path to the concession hall. The door collapsed as she ran out into a deserted concession room.

"MAMO-CHAN!...MAMO-CHAN!" Sailor Moon screamed as she searched for her love.

Mamoru-Chan was nowhere to be found. Sailor Moon began running up and down the hallways searching, but found nothing. She then heard footsteps and ran in the direction she had heard them. When she reached the location she saw a woman with short green hair, she was no Trista, that's for sure, but something about her seemed familiar.

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked as she caught her breath.

The woman looked at Sailor Moon directly in the face and gave a big smile.

"Sailor Moon. I am disappointed that you were not able to stop me today and that you won't. I expected more out of Galaxia's defeator." The woman said as she began to walk away.

"What! Where is Mamo-Chan!" Sailor Moon began demanded as she followed the woman with the green hair.

"I'm afraid he won't be back...Don't worry...Just rest and relax" The woman said as her voice became softer and softer.

Sailor Moon collapsed on the floor.


End file.
